descendants_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
This page chronicles the 75,000 years of history that make up the Descendants Universe. ? - 20,000 BNE The Deep Past (or, The Age of the Precursors) *2,000,000 BNE?: The galaxy is ruled by the Firstkin, who came to sentience before the galaxy was formed. At some point 200,000 years Before the New Era, they left the galaxy. *~150,000 BNE: The iatir and the valathon run much of the galaxy. *~100,000 BNE: A faction of peaceful iatir split from the main body that warred constantly with the valathon. They become the eshkaril, isolating themselves from the iatir and dissemenating amongst the galaxy. *~68,000 BNE: Humanity makes its first ascent to the stars, becoming a spacefaring race. *67,500 BNE: Humanity's first encounter with the iatir. *Later, man fuses with machine and mankind becomes the Aeternans. During this time, the galaxy is ruled by the Precursors: the Aeternans, the iatir, the treelings, etc. *~40,000 BNE: The Aeternans save the rekari from a gamma-ray burst from a nearby exploding sun and deposit them on the nearly-indentical Taketsa, known during the early years as Titan, moon of Saturn. *~30,000 BNE: The hrelgath split off from the Aeternans, forsaking the cybernetic fusion and becoming a simpler people. They settle Kivan-dur and live amongst the relatively primative dehrg. *~20,000 BNE: The Eshkaril Kingdom is founded. *20,100 - 20,000 BNE: The Great Galactic War. Fought between the Aeternans and the iatir. Thought to be the event that led to the Precursors leaving the galaxy. 20,000 - 13,000 BNE The Age of the Million Kings *20,000 - 15,000 BNE: The power vacuum left by the departure of the Precursors leads to the First Dark Age. *During this time, ancient humans preserved in cryo-chambers in the Ringworld Constructs emerge from their sleep. *15,000 BNE: the Kingdom of Novarch is founded. *14,000 BNE: The iatir return to known space to reclaim their lost territory, igniting the Thousand Year War. Many of the planetary kings join forces to combat them, lead by Novarch. *13,000 BNE: The iatir are defeated and the Federated Planetary Alliance is formed. During this time, the First Great Expansion begins and many unknown systems are charted and colonized. 13,000 - 1 BNE The Age of the Alliance *12,100 BNE: Old Aeterna is discovered and excavated. Two important discoveries are made: a much more efficient means of FTL travel, instigating the Second Great Expansion, and the synthetic substance of manatherin produced naturally by the Aeternans. *12,000 BNE: The Mage Blight. Experiments to induce manatherin production in a human goes wrong, and a supervirus is created that destroys nearly half of the Alliance population. *11,480 BNE: In the revitalized Alliance, a colony ship returns after 20 years and the Maddened crew wreak havoc in Alliance space. Over the next 50 years, different ships are found with their crews Maddened. *11,391 - 11,300 BNE: The Iatir Wars. Using the Maddened as chaos-inducers, the iatir return and attack with hit-and-run tactics. However, they underestimate the power of the mageborn created during the Blight and their Wildfire Offensive fails. A ceasefire is called and a treaty allows them to remain in Alliance space. *10,382 BNE: The eshkaril flee their home galaxy and found the Holy Sodality . *10,000 - 9760 BNE: The Precursor Civil War. The Aeternans return and ravage the iatir. To protect itself, the Alliance forcibly secedes the iatir colonies, leading to a backlash from the public. *After the war, the Aeternans make known their wish to resurrect the Old Empire, creating a representative system not unlike the one currently in place. *9750 BNE: A treaty called the Precursor Edict is signed rejecting the Aeternan's offer and bringing peace between the Alliance and the iatir for all time. *The majority of the Aeternans leave, but a small number of them stay behind in Alliance space. Those that remain retreat to the far corners of the galaxy, never to be seen again. *9750 - 5982 BNE: The Golden Age. With the Aeternan force gone for good and the iatir at peace with the Alliance, the Alliance enjoys thousands of years of peace and prosperity. During this time, the iatir leave the galaxy along with their Aeternan brothers, leaving the galaxy to be ruled solely by the young races. The Age of Blood *5982 BNE: The ehskaril arrive from the Small Magellanic Cloud after 4400 years in-transit. *After their arrival, their extreme religious views infect the stagnant Alliance. *5800 - 5000 BNE: The Tyranny. Radical leaders come to power in the Alliance, beginning an era of few rights and fewer tolerances. *5000 - 4950 BNE: Half of the Alliance planets secede and create the New Republic. The war decimates both sides. *4950 - 4500 BNE: Criminals and warlords rule during this period. *4500 - 1 BNE: The Second Dark Age. Many planets cut themselves off from each other and the criminal leaders lose power. Some planets abandon space travel altogether. 1 - 4,990 NE The Age of Unity *1 NE: The Sovereign Union of Galactic States is formed by humans on Ringworld Alpha. Delegates are sent out over the next few hundred years to contact the old worlds of the Alliance and bring them under the umbrella of the Union. *30-246: The warlords ruling the ruins of the Alliance fight back against the new Sovereign Union in a series of dozens of wars. The Union decimates them each time, solidifying their rule while also expanding. *500-1000: The Great Renaissance: A period of great strides in music and art, replacing the more traditional Aeternan-derived art with art combined from thousands of different civilizations. During this time the traditional human-centric view changes to one including all races. *1204: The Seminarus splits in the wake of the anti-traditionalism of the Renaissance, and the Independent Magister's Guild is founded. *2085 - 3122: The Eshkaril Crusades. The eshkaril are rediscovered and believe the Union to be prophesied Infernal Empire. They wage a millennia-long crusade against them. *3422: The Prime Consular of the Union is assassinated and a space station is bombed, both supposedly by the iatir. *3435 - 3479: The Tribulations. After discovering the "iatir" were just a coalition of races wishing to return to the time of the Old Empire, neighbor turns on neighbor and the economy goes into a depression. During this time, the Guild of the Shadow Keepers is founded (3450). *3579 - 3593: The Pretender War. The pro-iatir splinter group comes out in force and a war is declared. During it, the Union used many unsavory tactics, causing the populace to revolt. The splinter group also brings about the demise of one of Novarch's moons, Vykarit. *3593 - 3701: The Second Tribulations. The economy and the well-being of the Union populace continue to downslide as the Union rebuilds. *3701 - 4999: The Second Tribulations end and the galaxy has its longest bout of peace in 10,000 years. *3842: The Union sends its first extragalactic mission to the Small Magellanic Cloud. *3890: The mission returns, but every habitable world they encountered was either burned, uninhabited, or obliterated altogther. *3902: Another mission is send to the SMC to investigate further the government that is powerful enough to pull off such an annihilation. *4533: The second extragalactic mission is discovered drifting on the edge of the galaxy, its crew dead. A nearby planet is discovered to have been populated by them after they evacuated, but they were wiped out in a gamma ray burst along with all their records. *4999: The Neravol Incident causes tensions to build between the Tamian Consortium and the Sovereign Union. Later that year, former Primeblade Elix Mettus, also known as Elix Planet-Killer, and Agent Jevezeir Cirul Ai-Kas, stole an aeternan ship from a Tamian Base orbiting the moon of Polus Vycir, and crashed it into Novarch, destroying a large section of the planet's surface and killing 1 billion people (called The Desolation). Also during this year, the eshkaril return. 4990 NE - The Age of Strife *5000: The galaxy erupts into The Pan-Galactic War.